


A Voice in the Closet

by Jacob



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, use of human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibi Alfred is sure there are monsters in his closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Voice in the Closet

“Good night boys.” Arthur said as he began to swing the door close one night shortly after gaining Mathew from that frog, Francis.

“Ah! No! Wait!” Alfred’s call made Arthur pause.

“What’s wrong Alfred?” He asked as he poked his head back in the room to see Alfred sitting straight up in his bed.

“Could-could you check the closet for monsters?” The cow-licked blond asked in a small voice.

“...” Arthur paused again, “I thought Heroes weren’t afraid of anything?” He said hiding a smile.

“I’m not a scared!” Alfred said jumping up to stand on his bed.

“Uh-huh...” Arthur said slowly as he leaned against the doorframe, “Then why do you need me to check the closet?”

“...Uh...” The little blond looked around before his gaze landed on Mathew, “You need to check for Mattie. He’s the one who’s a scared.” Alfred said with an assertive nod as if that would reinforce his point.

Arthur also looked at the violet eyed blond who looked to be almost asleep by that point with his arms wrapped around his polar bear, but he just managed to slur out, “Oui, c'est vrai...”

Alfred looked happy for his new brother’s support, “See?”

By this point, Arthur was having fun, “Well, why don’t you check for monsters? Seeing as Heroes aren’t afraid of anything and you’re a Hero.”

“Um... well... you see... You see, the monsters might run and hide if they see me – the Hero – coming, so I couldn’t be able to make sure that there isn’t any in there. THAT’S why you’ve got to be the one to check.” Alfred said this with conviction after he finished stuttering through his thought process. Arthur was actually rather impressed.

He sighed as he pushed himself off of the doorframe, “Alright, alright. I’ll check.” He walked to the closet and opened the door, “Hello?” He called, “Are there any monsters in here?”

Just as Alfred began to relax when there was no answer, and Arthur was turning around, a gravelly voice called from the closet, “Would you mind closing the door? We’re trying to sleep.”

Alfred was out of his bed a diving into Matthew’s, squeezing the poor boy tightly before Arthur could say or do anything. He quietly shut the door and walked to the bed to check to see if Alfred was very scared. Amazingly, the small blond was completely asleep so Arthur simply left him as he walked out of the room.

He had made it his his room before he started laughing, never had he been happier for having learned to throw his voice.


End file.
